Ralph Vaughan Williams
Ralph Vaughan Williams (Down Ampney, 12 oktober 1872 - Londen, 26 augustus 1958) was een Brits componist van onder andere symfonieën, geestelijke muziek, opera's en filmmuziek; tevens was hij dirigent. right|thumb|Ralph Vaughan Williams in zijn jeugd Ralph (spreek uit: Reef) Vaughan Williams wordt beschouwd als één van de grootste Britse componisten.Hij kreeg in 1919 een eredoctoraat in de muziek van de Universiteit Oxford. Als reden van verlening werd aangegeven: ""He had developed a style of its own which placed him in the front rank of English composers." Geciteerd bij: Ursula Vaughan Williams, R. V. W.: A Biography of Ralph Vaughan Williams (Londen 1964) p. 135. Dit heeft vooral te maken met het feit dat hij zich inzette voor de creatie van een Britse nationale muziek.Michael Kennedy, The Works of Ralph Vaughan Williams (Londen 1964) pp. 1-12 en 23-40. Vanaf de jaren zeventig van de negentiende eeuw tot in de dertiger jaren van de twintigste eeuw waren veel Britse intellectuelen bezig hun werk (romans, gedichten, muziek) te scheppen ten bate van een Brits nationaal gevoel (denk aan J.R.R. Tolkien, die probeerde een mythologie voor Engeland te creërenHumphrey Carpenter, J. R. R. Tolkien: A Biography (Londen 1977; 2002) p. 125.). Vaughan Williams droeg qua muziek veel bij aan dit nationale streven; niet in de laatste plaats door zijn kundige redactie van—en zelfs enkele bijdragen aanMichael Kennedy, 'Vaughan Williams and his symphonies', in: een boekje bij CD-opnames van Vaughan Williams' symfonieën door het London Philharmonic Orchestra o.l.v. van Bernard Haitink (uitgeven door EMI Classics).—de English Hymnal (1906)—een gezangenboek voor een beweging voor muziekhervorming in de Anglicaanse Kerk en haar lekenvolgelingen. Levensloop Ralph Vaughan Williams was een zoon van een geestelijke, die al in 1875 overleed. Hij groeide op in Leith Hill Place (Surrey), waar hij van een tante zijn eerste muziekles kreeg. Vanaf 1890 studeerde hij aan de Royal Academy of Music in Londen bij Hubert Parry en Charles Villiers Stanford. Daarna vervolgde hij zijn studies van 1892 tot 1895 bij Charles Wood aan het Trinity College van de Universiteit van Cambridge en in 1896 opnieuw in Londen, waar hij bevriend raakte met Gustav Holst. Verder studeerde hij 1897 bij Max Bruch in Berlijn. In 1908 was hij de laatste leerling van Maurice Ravel. In 1897 trouwde Vaughan Williams met Adeline Fisher. Van 1896 tot 1899 werkte hij in Londen als organist. In 1903 begon hij met het verzamelen en publiceren van een collectie Britse liederen (Bushes and Briars, 1903). Verder ontwikkelde hij een liefde voor de Britse muziek van de Renaissance. Samen beïnvloedden zij zijn compositiestijl. In 1905 werd hij muzikaal leider van het Leith Hill Musical Festival (tot 1953), in 1906 publiceerde hij een nieuw christelijke liedbundel, The English Hymnal. In 1910 publiceerde hij zijn eerst groot werk, A Sea Symphony, een symfonie, maar feitelijk een grote cantate voor soli, koor en orkest op een tekst van Walt Whitman. In hetzelfde jaar werd ook zijn Fantasia on a Theme of Thomas Tallis gepubliceerd. In 1913 volgde de tweede symfonie A London Symphony. In de Eerste Wereldoorlog was hij als militair in Frankrijk. Deze jaren lieten een diepe indruk bij hem na en beïnvloedden vooral zijn derde symfonie, de Pastoral Symphony voor sopraan en orkest. In 1919 werd hij docent voor compositie aan het Royal College of Music in Londen (tot 1938). Hij dirigeerde ook de uitvoeringen van zijn eigen werken. Zijn werken werden onderscheiden met talrijke prijzen. Zijn ballet Job uit 1930 naar het bijbelse verhaal van Job, de vierde symfonie (1935) alsook de na de Tweede Wereldoorlog gecomponeerde vijfde en zesde symfonie maakten hem heel bekend. In Engeland en daarbuiten werd hij ook bekend door zijn muziek voor harmonieorkest of militaire kapel. Heel populair is zijn Fantasie op het Renaissance lied "Greensleeves" voor strijkorkest. Voor de troonsbestijging van Koningin Elizabeth II schreef hij een arrangement van het koraal All people that on earth do dwell, een versie van Psalm 100 met de melodie The Old 100th als "offertorium". Met zijn opera's had hij niet zoveel succes en ook zijn oratorische opera The Pilgrim's Progress naar John Bunyan, waaraan hij meer dan veertig jaar gewerkt had, heeft hem weinig succes gebracht. Oeuvre :Zie Oeuvre van Ralph Vaughan Williams Afbeeldingen bestand:Ralph Vaughan Williams in Dorking.JPG|Standbeeld van Ralph Vaughan Williams in Dorking. bestand:RVWstatuehead.jpg|Close-up van het hoofd. bestand:OutlandishKnight.png|Transscriptie door Ralph Vaughan Williams uit 1908 van volksmuziek overgeleverd door orale traditie. Referenties Aanbevolen literatuur * Michael Jameson, Ralph Vaughan Williams. An Essential Guide to his Life and Works (Londen 1997). * Michael Kennedy, The Works of Ralph Vaughan Williams (Londen 1964). * Ralph Vaughan Williams, National Music and Other Essays (Londen 1963). * Ursula Vaughan Williams, R. V. W.: A Biography of Ralph Vaughan Williams (Londen 1964). Externe links * http://www.agentsmith.com/rvw.php * http://www.rvwsociety.com/aboutsociety.html Vaughan Williams, Ralph Vaughan Williams, Ralph Vaughan Williams, Ralph Vaughan Williams, Ralph ar:ريف فون ويليامز ca:Ralph Vaughan Williams cs:Ralph Vaughan Williams cy:Ralph Vaughan Williams da:Ralph Vaughan Williams de:Ralph Vaughan Williams en:Ralph Vaughan Williams eo:Ralph Vaughan Williams es:Ralph Vaughan Williams fi:Ralph Vaughan Williams fr:Ralph Vaughan Williams fy:Ralph Vaughan Williams he:ראלף ווהן ויליאמס hu:Ralph Vaughan Williams it:Ralph Vaughan Williams ja:レイフ・ヴォーン・ウィリアムズ ko:랠프 본 윌리엄스 la:Radulphus Vaughan Williams no:Ralph Vaughan Williams pl:Ralph Vaughan Williams pt:Ralph Vaughan Williams ru:Воан-Уильямс, Ральф simple:Ralph Vaughan Williams sv:Ralph Vaughan Williams zh:雷夫·佛漢·威廉斯 zh-min-nan:Ralph Vaughan Williams